Forum:Canon-based articles
Posted by Hawku in the Allowable content thread: :...I was wondering about the articles that are copied from MA; that maybe they shouldn't focus so much detail on events (etc) that happened in the TV series, movies or novels - and instead focus more on their involvement in people's fan fiction/fan films. If a character's or ship's involvment on a TV show or novel is directly relevant to a fan film, then it would make sense to have that detail (depending on how important that detail is to the fan film/fan fiction)... --Hawku 21:02, 30 December 2006 (UTC) This is something I've been thinking about as well... We've begun a bit of restructuring with articles like Robert April, and I proposed another way on Talk:James T. Kirk (though no one's responded yet...). I'm in agreement with your thoughts, Hawku. For most articles, copying everything that Memory Alpha has (on Phasers or Enterprise-E for example) isn't necessary. If we can start pairing these down, and filling in with fan-content, it would be better...--TimPendragon 21:09, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Yep. Definitely. 21:12, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :: I like the idea that was done on Robert April (or... umm... Leslie). If the details grow too long under a fan fiction section (as they realistically should one day under the "Star Trek: New Voyages" section of Kirk, for example), then they can be branched off into separate connected articles, like USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus) or USS Intrepid (Star Trek: Pendragon).--Tim Thomason 02:55, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::For what it's worth I already prepared for this scenario by having the New Voyage character set up with links like "Spock (STNV)" because I knew one day we were going to want separate articles on the subject. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 15:16, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :I think we should apply the idea used on April and Leslie's pages to all of the canon characters. The original idea for adding the full amount of canon data from MA was for inclusiveness, but the pages are too long and I think a short page with the relevant link would be the best idea. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 18:11, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::one thing i've noticed is that we really don't need to "subdivide" a canon concept unless there are contradictory versions of it. For example, say there is a starship "USS Canon" -- if it is mentioned in three separate fan fictions, in a minor way, then notes about all three could be kept in the main article. The only real reason to create "USS Canon (STNV)" would be if STNV portrayed a vastly different USS Canon than say TCE did. otherwise, don't separate them. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:40, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::Right. When I brought all this up, I was mainly thinking of Kirk, Pike, Picard, major characters. If USS X-Ship is mentioned in passing, just treat it normally (unless, like Pendragon, it's stated to be in an alternate timeline). --TimPendragon 18:42, 8 January 2007 (UTC)